Broken Glass
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: *DISCONTINUED!* Hinamori Amu not only lost her Guardian Charas, but her memory as well after a fatal accident. With Easter getting closer to the Embryo, how will the other Guardians handle everything without the Joker by their side? AMUTO!
1. Wiped Clean

(fanfare) Here it is folks! My very first Shugo Chara fanfic, yay!

Since this anime/manga is practically taking over my life, I decided to make use of it. I normally don't watch that much shoujo stuff (too girly), but Shugo Chara is very very _very_ addictive...and I don't know why, haha. Now, here are some ground rules concerning my fic (pulls out a scroll)

1. no flames, no bashing, no threats, etc.

2. leave nice, well-rounded reviews...and be literate, people. (I will accept an LOL or two, but that's it)

3. don't pester me for updates, I do have a life outside of anime. I will update when I have time to sit down and write.

4. ENJOY!!

_Disclaimer_: Shugo Chara is the property of Peach-Pit, NOT ME! And if I did own it, there would be a lot more Amuto scenes (giggles)

* * *

**Chapter I**: Wiped Clean

Amu tried to move, but she didn't have the strength. A shaking hand reached out into the darkness. She felt numb. Her small body started to get cold. A light dusting of snow gently covered Amu as she lay unmoving on the pavement…alone.

_Please…_

Finally, her eyes opened, revealing the pale gold underneath. The young girl saw through blurred vision three broken eggs in the snow, just a few feet away from her. The colored shells were smashed to bits.

"Ran?…Miki?…Su?" Amu's voice quivered.

One by one, more snowflakes engulfed the pink-haired girl. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the egg shells. Amu couldn't feel them anymore. Her Guardian Charas were dead…gone forever. A sharp pain erupted from her chest. She could feel her heart shattering.

_It hurts…so much._

The 'cool and spicy' girl cried at the loss of her tiny friends. Her body violently shook from crying and from the winter air. Unbeknownst to the Hinamori girl, a stray black cat wandered over to the broken eggs. It sniffed them and solemnly meowed. The cat trotted over to Amu. It sat down just a few inches away. The furry beast lowered its head and lapped at the red-stained snow with its pink tongue. It took one last look at the broken girl before disappearing into the night.

_I'm so cold_.

Amu managed to look up at the clouded sky above her. It was so somber and peaceful that she couldn't help but close her dull eyes. Small puffs of air escaped from her blue-lipped mouth before her breath stilled. The pink-haired girl heard faint sirens off in the distant. One last word floated through Amu's mind until the shadows took over.

_Ikuto_…

* * *

"Someone page the doctor!"

"Hurry!"

"Her pulse is dropping! Get the paddles!"

_Where am I?_

Pale gold eyes fluttered opened. Fast moving lights upon pristine white walls rushed past them. Amu still felt cold and broken. She barely heard the shouted voices around her. Her eyes slowly gazed at the white and blue-clothed people huddling close to her body.

"She's lost too much blood!"

"Her heart rate is dropping."

"Has anyone contacted her parents yet?"

Suddenly, Amu's body jolted upward as something pressed against her chest and released small jolts of electricity. The pink-haired girl screamed internally since her voice was silenced.

"Heart rate's back up. We need to get her to surgery, stat!"

Gurney wheels squeaked hurriedly to down a long hallway. Amu was shuffled into a large room reeking of medicine and purified air. The sounds in the room were loud and noisy as numerous nurses and doctors bustled to get proper tools needed to save the broken Amu. They soon grew fainter and fainter as the young girl drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Amu."

_Who is that?_

"If you don't get up, I'll have to bite your ear again."

_I know that voice._

"Come on, sleepy-head. Rise and shine."

Amu snapped her eyes open. She found herself staring up at a clear, blue sky. The sun shone brightly behind a few passing clouds. Soft green grass brushed past her fingertips as they swayed in the gentle breeze. Amu looked around to find herself in a beautiful meadow. The young girl felt so peaceful that she didn't notice nimble fingers weaving through her hair.

"Nice to see that you're awake." A pair of blue eyes gleamed joyously down at Amu.

"Ikuto?"

"Who were you expecting? The kiddy king?"

The pink-haired let out a sigh when the young man, whose lap her head currently rested on, stroked her head. She noticed that Ikuto was wearing his regular outfit, but it was pure white instead of jet black. Amu then looked down at her own clothing. She now donned a dress that resembled a white lolita dress that her little sister would probably wear. Gone were her X hairclips from her short locks.

"Where are we?"

The blue-haired teen chuckled. "No where in particular."

"I remember…a car…and falling."

"Really? What else do you remember, Amu?"

She closed her eyes, trying to recall the event. "It was dark and snowing. I remember something hitting me, hard. And…" Amu then shot up, eyes wide and body shaking. "Ran! Miki! Su! They were…"

Ikuto reached over and hugged the trembling girl from behind, arms circling around her waist. He rested his chin on Amu's shoulder, breathing softly. Amu calmed down a bit, enjoying his touch. She blushed as Ikuto's scent wafted pasted her nostrils.

"Shh, it's okay," Ikuto whispered.

"But…but…" her voice shook.

Blue eyes shimmered with mischief as their owner moved his head up to nibble on Amu's ear. She twitched in response.

"You're so noisy," Ikuto whispered again. "Just close your eyes and relax."

His voice was so soothing that Amu couldn't help but obey. Her gold eyes slowly fluttered closed. As her body relaxed, the 'cool-and-spicy' girl heard voices calling out to her. They were faint at first but grew louder.

_Amu-chan! Please wake up!_

_Onee-chan!_

The voices caused Amu to wake up. She tried to leave the teen's arms to find them, but Ikuto held on tight. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, the blue-haired man mumbled something against her skin.

"Don't go, Amu. Don't leave me here."

"They're calling me…" she softly replied.

That's when the meadow around them turned dark. The grass withered and dried up, turning to dust. The once blue sky was now red with black clouds streaming across. Wind harshly whipped at Amu. It was so strong that she barely noticed that Ikuto wasn't holding her anymore. The pink-haired girl sharply turned around to see the teen vanishing into the shadows.

"IKUTO!"

"Sorry, Amu. Got to go." He gave a small wave before the darkness claimed him.

Tears fell from her eyes as Ikuto left. The ground below her feet opened up, revealing a large crevice. Her dress had begun to shred apart. Deeper and deeper she fell with pieces of white fabric floating away. Amu felt nothing as the darkness took her like they did with Ikuto. The voices returned, becoming clearer and louder.

"HELP ME!" Amu shouted to drown out the voices.

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the young girl's lips as the curtain of sleep lifted from her mind. When her eyes were fully opened, Amu found three people staring down at her. Two were adults, a man and a woman, both middle-aged with their faces racked with worry and relief. The last person was a small child, a girl, tears heavily clinging to her lashes.

"Onee-chan!" the small child jumped up and wrapped her stubby arms around Amu.

The man moved to remove the little girl. "Ami-chan! Your sister just woke up, be careful."

"Amu-chan, we thought we lost you forever," the woman cried.

The pink-haired girl blinked and looked down. Her body was all dressed up in a white hospital gown. There were numerous bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, torso, and anywhere else that ached and burned. A machine beeped to her right, with wires connecting to Amu's arm. Seconds later, a nurse walked and started examining the bandaged girl. The nurse then nodded, saying that it was okay to talk while she went to get the doctor.

"You were asleep for three days, Amu-chan. How are feeling?" the woman asked.

Amu's throat felt dry, but she managed to say something…something that no one wanted to hear.

"Who are you?"


	2. The First Step

Here is the second chapter of my fanfic! It took me a long time to finish, I had to revise it three times. LOL.

Just one last thing, the time-line takes place after episode 13.

_italics_ are thoughts

"blah" is speech

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

**Chapter II**: The First Step

(Previously on "Broken Glass")

_Amu's throat felt dry, but she managed to say something…something that no one wanted to hear._

"_Who are you?"_

**...**_  
_

Hinamori Tsumugu paled when his twelve-year daughter said those three words.

"Amu-chan? What do mean? It's us, your family."

The pink-haired girl titled her head in confusion. "Family?"

"It's your Papa and Momma!" he pointed to himself and the woman. "And your sister, Ami-chan!"

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Amu could say because she didn't know how to react.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsumugu saw his wife, Midori, collapse into a chair and cry. Little Ami went over to her mother, asking why her big sister is acting silly. The door opened, revealing an older man with graying black hair and brown eyes wearing a white doctor coat. Tsumugu rushed toward the man, restraining his emotions from exploding.

"Doctor Yakushi! Amu-chan…Amu-chan doesn't remember us! She…" Tsumugu stammered.

Doctor Yakushi pushed his glasses up and went over to the bed-ridden girl. He looked over the chart the nurse had left before taking out a light pen. Using his forefinger and thumb, Yakushi opened one of Amu's eyes and shined the light in her eye. He repeated the process on the other eye. The doctor's board, bearded face held no emotion as he examined her.

"Hmm, pupils are reactive. No sign of swelling according to her chart. Amu-san, do you what month it is?"

Blinking, she replied. "January."

"What is two plus two?"

"Four."

"What color is a fire truck?"

"Red. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Yakushi sighed. "The reason why is because you remember all those things and not your family. Amu-san, do you why you are here?"

"I can guess. Was I hurt?" She timidly twiddled her fingers, casting glances at the people know as her 'family'.

"Yes, you were in an accident." Yakushi sat down on the edge of the bed. "You had horrible injuries, I won't go into the details, and we managed to save you. A few hours after surgery, you then fell into a coma and have been asleep for three days."

Amu bit her lower lip. "How did I get hurt?"

"The police said that you were hit by a car, but they have not found any anything else."

The young girl started to feel her eyes well up with tears. Her body shook as she tried not to cry. Amu looked up at her family, trying to remember them. A sharp pain erupted in her head caused girl to hunch over.

"I'm…I'm s-sorry. I can't r-remember!"

Yakushi moved away so that Midori could comfort her daughter. "It's okay, Amu-chan. We're here," she cried.

Ami stayed close to her mother, crying as well. The little three-year-old was sad that her big sister didn't know her and wanted the real Amu to come back. Tsumugu turned toward Yakushi.

"Doctor, is there any chance that Amu-chan will regain her memory?"

Yakushi paused before leaving the room. He looked over his shoulders at Amu's father. "I'll have to run more tests. Overcoming amnesia can be quite difficult. There might be a chance that her memory would return tomorrow or next week, but we are not certain."

Tsumugu cast his tired eyes downward. "I see. Thank you, doctor."

Yakushi took one last look at the family. He knew that they were happy their daughter was alive, but sad and upset that she had amnesia. They started to tell Amu who they were, who she was, and anything else that deemed relevant.

_Amu-san, I wish you good luck in remembering who you are...for the Embryo's sake_.

…

It has been two days since Hinamori Amu woke up from a three day coma. Her parents constantly visited, bringing their daughter photo albums and some of her things to help jump start the memory recovery. Amu had gotten better at remembering who they were, but she still felt uncomfortable. Doctor Yakushi ran more tests and found nothing abnormal. He suggested that they'd take it slow with Amu.

_How long are they going to keep me here?_

Amu looked around her hospital room, which was overflowing with gifts and flowers from relatives and friends. She recalled her 'mother' informing her that her friends would be visiting soon. Amu was disappointed that she couldn't remember her friends either.

_Will they still be my friends during this whole mess?_

"ONEE-CHAN!"

The pink-haired girl found a yellow blur rush toward her. Ami tightly hugged her big sister. Amu winced slightly; even though her wounds were nearly healed, they still hurt when someone touched them. Ami looked up with big brown eyes at Amu.

"Did I hurt you, Onee-chan?"

"No…Ami." She didn't want to tell her the truth, fearing that the little girl would cry.

Amu sat up in the bed. She saw that her 'sister' was dressed up like a doll, frills and bows everywhere. Her short honey-colored hair was tied into pigtails with yellow ribbons. Ami wore a puffy yellow dress with a white sweater. Her mother said that she liked to dress Ami in 'sweet angel' clothing and Amu in 'goth lolita'…whatever that meant.

"You look really cute, Ami."

Ami's eyes sparkled. "Really? I wanted to look special for Onee-chan!"

The pink-haired nodded and smiled. Ami was a delight to have around; she was so full of energy.

"Okaa-chan is talking to the doctor and told me to tell you that your friends are waiting outside!"

Amu's heart jumped. Her friends were waiting? Right outside?

_Okay, you can do this. Just calm down_.

Ami left the room when Midori called her. The middle-aged woman then poked her head in the doorway.

"Amu-chan, would you like for me to send your friends in?"

"Y-Yes please." Amu picked up a small mirror, brushing her hair back a bit.

Seconds later, four people walked in, two girls and two boys. Two of them were around her age, one was about a year older, and the last one looked younger. All of them were dressed in normal street clothes.

"Um…hello," Amu meekly said.

One of the boys, the one with bright blond hair, flinched and casted his red eyes downward. The other boy, who looked older and had brown spiky hair and green eyes, placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. A girl with long dark hair and hazel eyes just stood in the doorway with the younger girl who had auburn hair tied in pigtails, each adorning a giant red bow. Her brown eyes were slightly red and puffy. Everyone was silent until the dark-haired girl stepped forward.

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko." She held out a hand to the bed-ridden girl

Amu nodded as she took her hand. "Nice to meet you, Fujisaki-san."

"Please, call me Nadeshiko."

"O-Okay," the pink haired girl said. _We must be really good friends if we don't need to use honorifics_.

"I'm Souma Kukai," the spiky-haired boy stated, jutting a thumb to his chest. "It's nice to see that you're okay, Hinamori!" Kukai flashed the biggest grin he could.

Amu was stunned by his outburst, but she guessed that he didn't want this meeting to be a bad one. The younger girl moved closer to Nadeshiko, looking quite nervous around the hospital machines.

"My name is Yuiki Yaya, but you can just call me Yaya-chan."

"Alright…Yaya-chan." Amu felt weird saying that.

She turned her gold eyes to the only person that hadn't said anything yet. He still looked downward at his feet. It wasn't until Kukai threw an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him toward the girl.

"This guy is Hotori Tadase! Come on, say hello to Hinamori, Tadase," Kukai exclaimed.

Tadase didn't look up as he spoke. "H-Hello…Hinamori-san."

An uncomfortable silence followed after. Amu shivered slightly from the cold air circulating in the room.

"Are you cold, Amu-chi?"

"Just a little…Yaya-chan."

The younger girl retrieved the blanket from the chair and handed it to Amu. The pink-haired girl thanked her as she pulled the blanket close. Nadeshiko then held out a decorated bag to Amu.

"Here. We got you a present," Nadeshiko softly said.

Amu took the bag from the dark-haired girl. Slipping her hand inside, she removed what was the bag. It was a small rectangular case that was covered in a plaid design with black lace along the edges. It was attached to a black studded belt that had a silver heart-shaped buckle. Along the front of the case were two silver chains, each adorning four little charms. The first chain had the following charms: a gold crown, a light purple flower, a red bow, and a black-and-white soccer ball. But it was the second chain that Amu liked the most. It had these charms attached: a pink heart, a blue spade, a green clover, and a yellow diamond. She twirled the chain in her fingers. The charms felt familiar to Amu, as if they were the missing pieces to something.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, everyone!"

Kukai smiled. "You're welcome, Hinamori! We figured that your Charas will need a new home after this mess."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Charas?"

"You know, your…" he bent down to whisper. "Guardian Charas."

Now she was really confused. "Guardian what?"

"Your would-be selves. Ran, Miki, Su?" Yaya asked.

Amu shrugged her shoulders. Not satisfied with that answer, the auburn-haired girl went into more detail.

"They're about this big," Yaya gestured with her hands, showing how small they were. "Ran wears a pink cheerleader uniform, Miki wears a blue hat with a shirt and pants, and Su wears a green maid outfit."

"Um…"

Before Amu could say anything else, Kukai interrupted. "Come to think of it, where are the little buggers? Shouldn't they be here helping you?"

Yaya gasped. "They're probably hiding!" She looked over her right shoulder. "Pepe-chan, go find them!"

Amu was taken back when Yaya talked to empty air. Kukai did the same thing, but he said 'Daichi'. Tadase and Nadeshiko observed their pink-haired friend's confused reaction and looked at each other.

_Just what kind of friends do I have? They are talking to nothing!_

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Nadeshiko moved to her side.

"Well…just who were Kukai and Yaya-chan talking to?"

Yaya jumped on the bed, landing near Amu's feet. "Eh? We were…"

"Playing a game!" Tadase shouted as he swiftly covered the bow-wearing girl's mouth.

"A game?" Amu tiled her head.

Tadase cast a 'help me' look at Nadeshiko. She smiled at her friend's silent request.

"Kukai-kun and Yaya-chan lost a dare last week and now they have to act like they have imaginary friends, Amu-chan."

Amu's face melted from disbelief to calm. She started laughing at how silly they were being. Soon, everyone was laughing. They stopped when Midori and Ami walked into the room.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Ami asked her mother.

Midori patted her youngest daughter on the head. "Because they're happy, Ami-chan." She then turned toward Amu's friends. "Okay, since it is Sunday, visiting hours are over and Amu-chan needs her rest."

Yaya whined and pouted. "But we just got here!"

"We'll see her tomorrow at school any way, Yaya-chan." Nadeshiko pulled the younger girl off the bed and toward the door. "Bye-bye Amu-chan."

"See you, Hinamori!" Kukai waved.

Tadase put a hand on Amu's shoulder and said, "Please get better, Hinamori-san."

The pink-haired girl blushed. "O-Okay…Tadase-kun." _What is this feeling?_

The blonde boy bowed to Midori and said goodbye. As soon as Amu was settled in and given goodbye kisses, her mother and Ami prepared leave to go attend one of Ami's school plays. She told her eldest that her father would tape every single moment so Amu could watch it later. With that said, mother and daughter left the room.

Smiling, Amu slid under the covers to get comfortable.

_Today was good. I got to meet my friends, who seem a little odd, but that's okay. I wonder what school would be like…_

Closing her gold eyes, the pink-haired girl drifted to sleep.

Outside the hospital, where our heroine slept, a pair of blue sapphire eyes gazed up at her room. A lone sigh mixed with the gentle fluttering of the wind as the eyes' owner muttered a single word.

"Amu…"

* * *

NOTE- it will probably be a while until i'll put up the next chapter, so be patient. BYE-BYE!


	3. Not a Chapter: Author Note

Hey everyone, Zephyr here! I know that all of you who have reviewed/favorite/story alerted "Broken Glass" are waiting for an update but unfortunately, I won't be continuing the fanfic.

The reason behind my methods is that (#1) I'm not too fond of the current plotline right now and I've run out of ideas, and (#2) I am really pressed for time since school has started again. I apologize if this news upsets anyone TT-TT

But never fear! I am in the process of writing another version of "Broken Glass", and it will be better than ever and chock full of AMUTO!!

Sincerely yours,

Crimson Zephyr


End file.
